Wildbloods:Fallen Angel
by CintaAnime4ever
Summary: The Bladebreakers needed a new team member with chief away, she's pretty and a genius KaixOC. Things are sizzling up. It's getting hot in here!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the beyblade characters except my own. Sorry for the previous mess up.  
  
Prologue  
  
The top secret service in Switzerland had collaborated with the Pentagon in USA to set up a secret research lab called MX-99 that is specially used to trained young girls to become first rate assassins, bodyguards and spies. They are being trained in a huge fort in an isolated forest in Geneva, Switzerland.  
  
All these girls had to go through vigorous military training each day to tone up their bodies and hone their senses to be as sharp as a blade. They had to run in the freezing cold weather, swim in frozen lakes, and do hundreds of sit-ups and bumping.  
  
They are also fed on special diets to boost up their energy level and immune system. Their health and progress in their training are constantly being monitored. After three months, those who did not meet their expectations are being sent to the TERM room where the scientists there will inject the girls with a special serum that will wipe the girls entire memory of the place and training. After that they will be sent back to their homes and their parents are paid to keep their mouth shut and are constantly under monitor in case they suddenly recovered their memories. They dare not risk the exposure of the secret project because it will jeopardize their secret operations in other countries.  
  
But the girls did not know that. They heard rumors that the failures were instead being put to death. So there were always rebels at work trying to break out of the fort and make their escape. But every time they were unsuccessful and were given the same treatment.  
  
One night four girls managed to escape the fort with precise calculation and teamwork. These four girls are special to the lab because they each have great potential and caliber in themselves. The lab could not catch them because they got out of the country before the soldiers could find them.  
  
The top people involved in the project had given them a special code to distinguish them from other fugitives. But the US government had set the time limit of the hunt to be for ten years, after that the case will be officially close and the chase must end. So they must waste no time in searching for the four Wildbloods. The person in charge of hunting the Wildbloods is the trainer they most feared and hated, General Bonecrush. He's a large and muscular man of six feet six. His baldhead has a scorpion tattoo and his teeth are yellow from his cigar smoke. He has a large scar slashed from his left eye to his right cheek. He swore that he would get those four good-for-nothing gals and crush them to death with his big bare hands for troubling him. 


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the beyblade characters except my own. Sorry for the previous mess up.  
  
Chapter One- Two New Members  
  
"Takao! Over here!" yelled Max waving towards the leader of the BBA team.  
  
"Hi Max, hi guys it's been a long time since we meet each other." Grinned Takao happily. Everybody is still their old self. Except that they had grown much taller and mature over the past four years.  
  
Ever since their win in the Beyblade Competition in Russia four years ago, everybody had since gone back to their normal life. But they still keep in touch with each other.  
  
Takao has gone for kendo training under his grandfather. Max went to America to stay with his mother for a while and trained there. Rei went back to China to his hometown and his ex-teammates, the White Tigers. Kai is now living alone ever since his grandfather; Voltaire went missing and is wanted by the police. Now they are back for the new Beyblade Tournament. This time the finals are to be held in Canada.  
  
"Hey, where's Kenny?" asked Takao as he looked around for the small computer nerd and good friend. Kenny was responsible for analyzing and fixing their beyblades during the tournament.  
  
"Huh? I thought he was with you. You two always seem inseparable." Replied Max.  
  
"I received a call from Kenny yesterday. He said that he could not make it this time because his mother wants him to stay at home and study for his exams."  
  
"Mr. Dickinson!" everyone yelled in delight except Kai who only nod his head in greeting. He is still the same old Kai except he is now willing to work as a team.  
  
"So, if Kenny couldn't come, who is going to fix our beys then?" asked Rei worriedly.  
  
"Don't worry. I've arranged for everything. Soon you will meet two new friends when they joined BBA later. They will only be responsible for fixing and analyzing your beys. They won't be in the competition unless there's an emergency." Said Mr. Dickinson.  
  
"Who are they?" asked Max.  
  
"You will meet them soon. Ah, speaking of the Devil! Here they are." He motion for a boy and a girl who were standing behind the four boys to come forward. The girl was trying to smother her yawning.  
  
"Boys, I want you to meet Dave Miyako and Yukisho Kaioh. They are our new team members. Dave is in charge of fixing your beys while Yukisho is your new bey analyst."  
  
Dave is tall and skinny. His brown hair is rumpled, dull black eyes and his face is pasty white. He wears a red sweater and torn brown khakis. He looks like he might faint any moment.  
  
Yukisho is quite tall for girls her age. She has long, shiny reddish-gold hair tied up in a braid that reaches past her knees. Her eye color can't be described because she is wearing sunshades. Her skin is lightly tanned. She is wearing a midriff baring black top with a yellow jacket and black jeans. Boy, her figure is good and well toned!  
  
"Come on, say hi to everybody." Prompted Mr. Dickinson as if they were small kids.  
  
"Hi. Nice to meet you." Dave's voice was raspy and lifeless.  
  
"Ni hao. Hen kai xin neng yu jian ni men. Qing duo duo zhi jiao." Yukisho greeted them in Mandarin. Everyone except Rei did not understand her.  
  
"Yukisho, this is Japan not China." Coughed Mr. Dickinson. He sweat dropped. *Anime style*  
  
"Ah! Gomenasai. But I got muddled up. I'm still sleepy. Had only two hours of sleep last night."  
  
"What time did you sleep last night?" asked Max.  
  
"Umm...let me see, chatting, surfing, browsing...Ah, 6.00am."  
  
"Wow, be careful that you don't damage your health with all that lack of sleep." Said Rei. He's so sweet.  
  
"How many languages do you speak?" asked Kai, finally opening his mouth for the first time.  
  
Yukisho turned and really looked at him for the first time. 'Wow, he's so cool. Ooh I love those marks on his face. Luv the two-tone hair. Nice bod too.' "Well, funny you mention it. Let me see one, two, three..." after some time later, she said, "Thirty."  
  
"WHAT? Thirty? That's impossible!" everyone was stunned and stared at her wide eyed. This is one multi lingual genius here.  
  
"Which type of languages?" asked Kai. He looks interested in her for once. Not many people can speak more than three languages including himself of course. Thirty is an amazing feat for a girl her age.  
  
"Let's see. I can speak English, Japanese, Mandarin, French, German, Russian, Spanish, Italian, Romanian, Greek, Indian, Bangladesh, Sri Lankan, Arabic, Malay, Thai, Burmese, Cambodian, Vietnamese, Pakistan, Hebrew, Turkish, Hungary, Norwegian, Swedish, Nepal, Mongolian, Korean, Indonesian, and Swahili." She reeled off all the languages at one go without having to change a single breath.  
  
Everyone was shocked and amazed excluding Mr. Dickinson. He had a secret smile on his face as he looked at the bunch of energetic teens.  
  
"What about you, Dave. Do you have any specialty like Yukisho here?" asked Tyson turning towards the zombie-like boy.  
  
"Ah, gomenasai Tyson-kun. I have non except my skill at fixing beyblades and doing research on them." Dave answered politely.  
  
"Look boys, why don't we go and have a small party to celebrate the joining of these two here. How bout that?" suggested Mr. Dickinson.  
  
"Alright! FOOD! Here we go!" yelled Tyson energetically.  
  
Yukisho looked at the boys as they chattered happily with one another. She smiled and there was a soft expression in her eyes. 'It's good to be part of a team again, for awhile.' 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two-Getting To Know Each Other  
  
The Bladebreakers got to know their new team members better over a delicious meal of pizzas and soft drinks. Yukisho kept them amused with funny stories from which she claimed experienced herself.  
  
"Once when I was in New York, I went to a restaurant and saw this Italian guy ordering a breakfast set. It had a piece of toast, two sausages, a piece of fried egg and baked beans. The guy couldn't speak English very well but he was trying to tell the waiter that he wanted two pieces of toast.  
  
"Waiter, I want two piece." He pointed at the toast. But the waiter was shocked. He said, "If you want to piss sir, you may have to go to the toilet." But the Italian guy said, "No, no toilet. I want two piece on table." Yukisho was already laughing helplessly.  
  
"What happen next?" asked Max eagerly. Everyone including Kai (who was trying not to) were laughing their heads off.  
  
"Well, he got thrown out of the restaurant." Replied Yukisho wickedly. And everyone burst into laughter.  
  
Kai noticed that Yukisho's voice was low and slightly husky. Her laughter was throaty too. "Kind of sexy. Wait where did that come from?" he was shocked at himself for thinking like that. Yukisho sexy?  
  
"So, when are we going to Canada? Didn't you guys say that the beyblade tournament's to be held there?" asked Dave as he sipped his soda.  
  
"Oh, we'll be going to China first to have our matches there first. The finals are only held in Canada." Answered Rei.  
  
"Hey can you guys tell me what on earth is a beyblade first?" asked Yukisho innocently.  
  
"WHAT? You don't know what's a beyblade yet you're our analyst! Where have you been for the past few years?" yelled Tyson. "Hey, I only know about software and computers. And for your information, I was touring around the world trying to escape..." she abruptly shut up. 'Damn, that was careless of me, mustn't let them know about that bullshit who's after me and my past."  
  
"Hey give her a break. Not everyone's mad about beys as we are." Reasoned Rei. Then he proceed to tell her everything about beyblading, strategies, holy beast and so on. Yukisho is a fast learner soon she knew everything even to the smallest detail. She examined their beys and discovered that they are quite different from each other.  
  
"Anyway, tomorrow we'll be leaving for China. So see you tomorrow then." Said Yukisho when they parted in front of the hotel where she stayed.  
  
"Buy see you tomorrow." Waved the boys as they left.  
  
Yukisho went back in not before noticing that a shadow of a person trying to hid itself in the dark corner of the hotel. She smiled coldly and went back in to her room to start packing for the trip.  
  
'Hmm...they're found me that quick already. Bonny must have some excellent men. What a pity they have not made their move yet, it's getting to be quite boring here.' She mused as she lay on her bed. Soon she was asleep. 


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the beyblade characters except my own.  
  
Chapter Three- Arriving In China  
  
Next day in the evening, the plane touched down at China's airport. The Bladebreakers checked into their respective rooms in the hotel. They already draw lots on the plane to decide whom are they going to share rooms with.  
  
Tyson is sharing with Max. Ray is sharing with Dave. Kai is sharing with Yukisho. Kai wasn't very happy with this arrangement, but Yukisho didn't mind as long as he doesn't bother her much.  
  
During their flight on the plane, Rei and Kai had a serious discussion about their new team members especially Yukisho. It was then they realized that both of them shared the same view of her. Yukisho had a faint mysterious and dangerous aura around her that made them felt really uncomfortable. But Tyson, Max and Dave didn't seem to feel anything and they got along very well with her.  
  
Rei and Kai then decided to keep a sharp lookout for her in case she has other motives for joining them. Rei was a bit doubtful about this because he trusts Mr. Dickinson's judgment of people, but Kai did not want to take any chances. As the leader of the team, it's his responsibility to lookout for them.  
  
"God, this is wonderful!" sighed Yukisho as she flung herself onto the bed and laid her head on the soft pillow. She curled herself into a ball, closed her eyes and drifted off to dreamland.  
  
Kai looked at her sleeping form and thought that she might have been a cat in the past because of the way she's sleeping and purring contently like one. He took out his beyblade, Dranzer and polished it with a clean cloth.  
  
After sometime, Tyson knocked on their door and suggested that they go for dinner. He received a glare from Yukisho who's in a bad mood after being woken up abruptly.  
  
They selected a restaurant nearby the hotel and ordered their food. Yukisho and Dave were still trying to adjust themselves to the sight of Tyson gobbling his food up like a...pig (No insult intended to Tyson's fans).  
  
"You guys are going to have a match against the Shepards from Mongolia tomorrow. According to what I have here, they are good in defense and counter attacks. But from what I can see, they have a big weakness in their strategy."  
  
"What's that?" asked Max.  
  
"They never change their strategy. I wonder how they manage this far?" mused Yukisho. She typed something on her palmtop and frown when she saw the results. "Fuck!"  
  
"What is it Yukisho? You don't look happy." Asked Tyson in surprise. He and the others never heard her swore before. She's usually well mannered.  
  
"They somehow cheated before the match. Each and every one of their opponents all dropped out of the match before the match begins, so they won without competition. "  
  
"Don't worry about that. Let's discuss who's going to compete tomorrow." Ordered Kai. And they began discussing seriously. Tyson kept raving that he wants to compete.  
  
Yukisho looked at them squabbling and smiled. She liked her new teammates. They are a fun lot. Well, except for Kai. He treated her coldly and there's suspicion in his mahogany eyes. She would see that nothing would happen to them. It's part of her promise to Mr. Dickinson before she joined the team.  
  
Want to know what's Yukisho's real job in the team? Stay tune to find out.^_^ 


	5. Chapter Four

Author's Note: Yay! I've finally gotten over my writers block. Here's the long awaited chapter. Anyway, first of all, I would like to apologize if my beyblade match is a boring and not very interesting because I really don't like to write about these competitions. In the future, I'll just get straight on with who won and who lost that's all.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't OWN any of the beyblade characters. So don't sue. Man, I really hated to repeat this sentence.  
  
Chapter Four- Nearly Defeated  
  
The next afternoon, the Bladebreakers were up against the Shepards. The three players going against them will be Tyson, Max and Rei. The players from the Shepards were Yong Ong, Da Ge Ba and Sha Ya La.  
  
The first was Max. His opponent was Da Ge Ba. A tall and skinny boy who looked like a lizard. "Ready you guys? Ok now here we go. 3, 2, 1, let it RIIIIIIIIP!" yelled Jazzman.  
  
"Go Draciel." Yelled Max as he watch his beyblade zoomed towards the opponent's."  
  
"Go Baaru! Destroy him." Yelled Da Ge Ba. His beyblade suddenly sidestepped Draciel and hit it strongly. The impact sent Draciel flying off.  
  
"NO Draciel!" Max was shocked at being defeated so easily.  
  
"Ha! We Shepards are the strongest in Asia now." Crowed Da Ge Ba.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, Da Ge Ba from the Shepards won the first round."  
  
Kai noticed at once that something was wrong with the battle. 'The enemy seems to know our strategy. How did they...unless someone betrayed us.' Thought Kai. He glanced at Yukisho who was busy typing something into her palmtop.  
  
"The next round we'll see a match between hot favorite Rei Kon from the Bladebreakers and Sha Ya La from the Shepards." Yelled Jazzman. The crowd cheered and whistled loudly as Rei and Sha Ya La appeared.  
  
Sha Ya La was a pretty girl and she gave Rei a flirtatious wink before giving flying kisses to the crowd who cheered even louder. Yukisho's eyes narrowed behind her shades as she looked at Sha Ya La carefully.  
  
"Ready you guys? Ok now here we go. 3, 2, 1, let it RIIIIIIIIP!" yelled the Jazzman.  
  
Both Rei and Sha Ya La released their beyblades at the same time. "Go Driger. Tiger Swipe. Crush her beyblade." Yelled Rei.  
  
"Ga Sha Sha. Dodge and attack him with your Flying Claws." Commanded Sha Ya La.  
  
Both beyblades rammed into each other. Driger was having the upper hand when suddenly Ga Sha Sha pushed it off and begin to ram it repeatedly until Driger was forced near the edge of the beyblade dish.  
  
"Ha! Do you honestly think your stupid strategy could defeat me?" smirked Sha Ya La.  
  
"Driger, White Flash Swipe." Ordered Rei.  
  
There was a white flash and Driger appeared. It pounced on Ga Sha Sha and gave swiped it off the beyblade dish. Ga Sha Sha flew back into Sha Ya La's hand.  
  
'Fuck! How did he manage to attack back? I was so close to winning.' She stormed off the stage.  
  
"I can't believe it. Ladies and gentlemen, Rei Kon from the Bladebreakers won the second round."  
  
"Lastly we have Tyson, former world champion from the Bladebreakers and Yong Ong, leader of the Shepards. Ready you guys? Ok now here we go. 3, 2, 1, let it RIIIIIIIIP!" yelled Jazzman.  
  
"Dragoon, use your Dragon Storm Attack!" yelled Tyson.  
  
'What? He is not going to use Dragon Fury Claws?' Yong Ong was slightly surprised that Tyson did not follow their strategy. He did not know that Kai had advised Tyson to change his attack technique. BOOM! Yong Ong's beyblade completely stop turning.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, the Bladebreakers are going to the finals against the White Tigers." Yelled the Jazzman. 


	6. Chapter Five

Author= Hai hai, sorry for not updating my story for a long time. have been busy with loads of assignments and test lately.  
  
Disclaimer: BB characters are not mine.  
  
Chapter Five- Traitor  
  
"I'm sure you should have notice it too Kai, there's a traitor among us." said Rei to Kai as they ate their dinner. Dave complaint that he had a stomachache and had gone the restaurant toilet.  
  
"Who do you think could possibly be the one?" asked Max.  
  
"I'm certain that the two newbies are the most suspicious ones." Said Kai as he looked at Yukisho who was discussing with Dave about upgrading the Bladebreakers' beyblades.  
  
"We can't accuse them without proof." Kai was right although Tyson was hoping that Yukisho is innocent because he likes her a lot.  
  
"Anyway we better get some rest. We still have to face the White Tigers tomorrow. Lee and the others had grown stronger since four years ago." said Rei.  
  
Later in their room, Kai noticed that Yukisho was leaving and called out, 'Where are you going?" his tone was cold and sharp.  
  
"Oh nowhere. I just want to get some fresh air." Replied Yukisho with a smile.  
  
'Something's not right.' He thought. He decided to follow her and see what she's up to.  
  
"You fool! You dare to give us false information!" growled Yong Ong at the trembling Dave lying on the floor. He had hit Dave so hard that the zombie boy had a swollen cheek and two bruised eyes. Sha Ya La and Da Ge Ba were next to him smirking at Dave.  
  
"I swear, I didn't know that they were going to change their strategy." Cried Dave.  
  
"You should have known better! Look at us! We are nothing now!" screamed Sha Ya La as she kicked at him. Dave vomited blood and fainted. Useless brat!" she muttered.  
  
"What should we do with him?" asked Da Ge Ba.  
  
"Why don't we tie him up and roast him like when we roast our sheep meat." Suggest Sha Ya La with a sardonic grin.  
  
"Good idea. Traitors are useless things. We'll be doing the Bladebreakers a favor getting rid of him." Said Yong Ong.  
  
"I suggest that you just let him go. The Bladebreakers can take care of him themselves." Called out a merry voice from the shadows.  
  
"Who's there?" They yelled looking around for the owner of the voice. Yong Ong saw Yukisho standing behind Ya Sha La with a smile on her face.  
  
"Who are you? Wait, aren't you one of them?" he asked.  
  
"Yukisho Kaioh. Analyst of the Bladebreakers. I came to collect Dave's body." She replied innocently.  
  
"How much have you heard?" asked Da Ge Ba looking at the smiling girl suspiciously.  
  
"Oh, everything I need to give to the police. They can charge you for causing grievous hurt and attempted murder." She showed them the recorder in her hand.  
  
"Give me that!" yelled Sha Ya La as she tied to grabbed the recorder. But Yukisho swiftly kicked her hand away and was beside Dave's body instantly. She grabbed his shirt collar and disappeared into the darkness.  
  
"Where did they go?" snarled Sha Ya La nursing her hand.  
  
"I don't know but that girl is unusual. We must be careful of her." warned Yong Ong.  
  
They left unaware that Kai was standing in a corner listening to their conversation. He was surprised at Yukisho's actions and was secretly relieved that she wasn't the traitor he thought she was. He left silently. 


	7. Chapter Six

Author's Note- Hi guys! It's been a long time since I last updated my fic. I am so sorry…….Gomenasai ne. I have been very busy keeping up my college grades or else my mom will kill and fry me in a pan of hot frying oil. Anyway I have been thiking about writing other fics like Naruto and Full Metal Alchemist as I am so obsesse with tehm now. But then, please enjoy this chapter okay?

P.s. For those of you who like my Silent Goddess fic, please be patient as I am thinking of the next step in the plot. But I will try to update it soon.

Disclaimer- I do not own Beyblade. But the Wildbloods are MINE!!!!!!

Chapter Six- Friend Or Foe

Yukisho had dragged Dave to a dark and lonely corner where they can have a conversation without being disturbed by anybody.

"I suggest that you get your sorry ass out of here at once before the others do something drastic towards you." Said Yukisho as she shoved Dave against the wall. He grunted and fell limply on the floor.

"How did you know I betrayed the Bladebreakers?" he gasped for breath as he rubbed his bruised parts. Those Mongolians sure know how to land a heavy punch. He had been very careful not to leave any clues behind.

"Oh that's easy, you have a 'glorious' record man. I've checked carefully on everyone's profile before I joined the team. Yours background was really interesting. That is why I kept a close watch on you. Let's see, you have been chucked out of five teams already. How impressing. They even gave you the nickname 'Jokerman'. You should be more careful next time you do your work again." See, isn't she kind to offer him that useful advice.

"Why are you letting me go then?" he asked as he slowly got up. He noticed that she was unarmed and was thinking of a way to escape.

"Oh I'm just being kind. I'm offering you to get out now or before I take care of you myself. And I don't like to do all the dirty work myself." She smiled angelically but her eyes had a cold murderous look in them behind the sunshades.

Davis felt himself pinned to the wall by some kind of unknown force as he stared at her. He couldn't see the expressions in her eyes but he was trembling and sweating with fear. He had a feeling that he was like a small rabbit and she was a ferocious tiger waiting to pounce on him.

"Why won't you expose me for who I am to the team?" he asked.

"They have no need to know about your dirty tricks. I don't want their attention to be diverted from the competition." She replied.

"Why didn't you consult with me instead?" asked a voice behind Yukisho.

She didn't seem the least surprise. Instead she just turned and greeted him. "Hi Kai. Nice of you to drop by."

"I want to know who are you really. Friend or foe?" Kai had his beyblade, Dranzer in his hand. His beyblade itself is a useful weapon.

"If you want to know, why don't you ask Mr. Dickinson? After all, he is my employer." There was amusement in her tone as she watched him carefully.

Kai noticed Dave trying to sneak away. But before he could do anything, Dave's shirt collar was pinned to the wall by a small dagger. He knew at once that it was she who had threw the dagger although her action was to fast to witness.

"Watch it. I don't want our team to be famous for having a murderer as a member." He smirked but he was alert.

"Don't worry, I've no intention of killing him, yet." Her smile made Dave trembled.

"Now shoo, get your sorry ass of my sight. If I ever see you anywhere near the Bladebreakers, be sure you wipe your neck clean." She made the dramatic effect of slicing her throat with her index finger.

Dave got out of there as fast as his jelly legs can carry him. Leaving behind a smiling girl and a scowling boy.


	8. Chapter Seven

Author's note- So sorry for not having updated all my stories for such a long time. I've been extremely busy, stressed and went into a temporary depression state. I really can't think of new ideas for my stories and also was obsessed over other animes currently such as the hugely popular Bleach and Naruto! Perhaps you guys might be able to read my fics on them later. Anyway, do please review and minimize your flames. I'm really slightly out of touch.

Disclaimer- I do not own Beyblade. But the Wildbloods are MINE!

Chapter Seven- The Kiss

"I suggest you keep your mouth shut over this incident. Don't let the others know about him. He's not worth getting angry over." Said Yukisho as she turned to leave.

"Then how are you going to explain his disappearance to them?" asked Kai in a cold tone as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Oh just make up some excuse is enough." She walked past him and turned to face him. She scrutinized his face from behind her shades. 'Hmm…he looks cool. He seems to belong to the dark world like me.'

Kai looked into her eyes. He couldn't see her eye color because of her sunshades. "Why do you still wear those shades? It's dark." He moved closer to her.

"Why do you care if I wear sunshades in the dark or not?" she smiled and moved back, keeping a slight distance between them.

Kai took a step closer and grasped her arm tightly to keep her from moving away. "Because I can't see your eye color." He bit out.

"Isn't excuse a bit lame? You want me to take off my shades because you want to see the color of my eyes?" Her smile wavered slightly. Her eyes narrowed as she felt his firm grip on her arm. She tried to shake loose but was unsuccessful.

"Let go of me Hiwatari." She ordered. 'Shit, he's stronger then he looks.'

"Or what? You'll kill me?" he smirked. He pulled her close to him and he could actually smell the fresh and dangerous scent that only belongs to her. Yukisho panicked. She did not like being so close to another person. She could actually smell his smell of lavender.

"No, I'll…umm…" Her eyes widen as she felt Kai's mouth crushing hers. 'Oh my stars!' she thought faintly and went limp in his arms. He let her lean against the wall and continue his passionate assault on her.

Kai was surprised at himself for kissing her. He tried to pull away but couldn't resist the sweet honeyed taste of her mouth. Yukisho couldn't help but lost herself in the kiss. She gasped when he gently tugged at her braid. Kai took the opportunity to thrust his tongue into her mouth and explore it, savoring every inch of her mouth, relishing the sweet taste her mouth has to offer.

After what it seemed like an eternity, they broke off the kiss. Yukisho's clothes were disheveled from Kai's crushed.

'How could one simple kiss get so out of control?' thought Kai as he watched Yukisho trying to smooth her attire. She was glaring daggers at him but blushing faintly. Her lips were slightly swollen from their passionate kiss.

"Shit, I hate it when things get out of control." She muttered before turning onto him angrily, "You bastard! How dare you kiss me without my permission!"

"Really?" he raised one eyebrow. "But you seemed to enjoyed it." He said coldly. But beneath his cold exterior, he did not miss the glacial expression on her face.

'SMACK!' Yukisho was surprised at herself. She'd just lost control of her emotions by slapping Kai. 'Damn, I need to start re-training myself. My emotions will be the death of me someday.' She thought grimly.

Kai however, did not seem to be bothered by her slap. He reached for her hand. She flung his away, not wanting to have any contact with him. He sighed and said, "Let's go back. The others are still waiting for us."

She coldly ignored him and turned and disappeared silently into the darkness like a ghost. Kai watched her form faded away before walking back to the hotel. Both of them needed to cool things down for a while.


End file.
